someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Agent
The following journal was received by an anonymous uploader. It was taken down within 20 minutes of it's upload. Contents http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Agent# hide#Day One Hour One #Day One Hour Two #Day One Hour Five #Day Two Hour Six #Day Six Hour One #Day Six Hour Four #Day Nine Hour One #Day 13 #Day 14 #Day 17 #Day 19 #Day 47 Day One Hour One I woke up in a room, very dim. I have found a journal, I will make updates regularly. It was a white padded room with no way of exit or entrance, not even a window. Their is another person in the room with me. She says her name is Amelia. Day One Hour Two After we became better acquainted, we started talking about a wide majority of subjects, ranging from politics to activism. She kept going on about how she hated men are not superior to women, and how they were trying to take over the world. As she was talking I was contemplating in my head weather to stop her before she further embarrasses herself or to let her continue. I came to a reasoning that made the most sense to me, and stopped her. She didn't mind it, I assumed she was used to it. Day One Hour Five Hours have past, yet still nothing. No sign of any contact from the outside. We tried passing time talking but after awhile we ran out of things to talk about. Day Two Hour Six We are now playing mindless games such as paddy cake, trying our hardest not to breakdown completely. Day Six Hour One 6 days have past now and we are now on the edge of starvation. Day Six Hour Four 3 hours have past since the last entry, a tiny door has opened. At least it looked like a door. When the door opened we saw two plates of food, and 2 glasses of water. We crawled over to the dishes, on each of the plates were two pieces of chicken and 1 potato. We finished the dish within seconds, leaving nothing to waste, not even the bones. Day Nine Hour One It has been 9 days now, and I think I keep seeing another person. He is dressed in black and does nothing but sit in the corner. Watching us.. Day 13 My partner keeps looking at me, and licking her lips I know what I must do. Day 14 I killed her, she tasted like fresh veal...she tasted so good. I kept thinking it was wrong but I knew I had no other choice.. I mean she would of killed, me I know she would of...I'm not crazy.. The man says I'm not. he says your crazy... I'm okay! Day 17 There's no way no way out no way out no way out... the man....he. Stares. Eyes. red. Glowing. No way out. No way. Out. Out out. Day 19 I see no point in writing anymore. The man is not a man he is not a man they are liars..don't trust them. There is no point. No point to live. No point to eat...No point...no point no point no point no point.. Day 47 Test Subject(s): Amelia Earhart, and, Sigizmund Levanevsky Date: September 13th, 1937-October 30th, 1937 Synopsis: Test subject: Amelia Earhart is missing and Sigizmund Levanevsky was found by the journal with what appears to be a suicide note. The Tetraethyllead agent has proven successful. Results: Positive.Synopsis: Test subject: Amelia Earhart is missing and Sigizmund Levanevsky was found by the journal with what appears to be a suicide note. The Tetraethyllead agent has proven successful. Results: Positive. Category:Journal Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story